Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: [Songfic] Le coeur de Sakura est blessé... Mais quelqu'un est prêt à l'aider, même s'il doit l'attendre toute sa vie. SakuraItachi.


**Konichiwa ! Me revoilà avec une song-fic ! C'est ma toute première song-fic, alors soyez indulgents ! Les paroles, en italique, sont celles de la chanson "Jusqu'au bout", de David Charvey. Je les trouve très belles. Le couple mis en scène est… Vous le saurez en lisant ! hé hé… Le nom du garçon n'est jamais écrit, mais vous le devinerez en lisant j'imagine. Je pense que je reviendrai bientôt avec une autre song-fic car j'ai la folie des song-fics en ce moment !**

**Bon allez, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire !**

_Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout_

Sakura… Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures, pourquoi tu souffres. Parle-moi Sakura. Je sais ce qui te ronge.

_J'ai, j'ai bien vu ce que tu veux cacher_

C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a repoussée… Mon frère.

Il_ est revenu, tu as pleuré_

Parle-moi Sakura, je suis là pour t'aider. Je veux t'aider.

_Je suis celui sur qui compter_

Je ressens le besoin de t'aider.

_Oh mais j'ai besoin de le prouver_

Comment te le dire ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de venir vers toi.

_Il suffira peut-être d'un coup du sort_

Sakura, parle-moi.

_Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites_

_Plus et encore_

Je peux t'aider. Je t'aiderai à remonter la pente, à surmonter cette peine de cœur.

_Je sais tous les chemins par où aller_

Mais le veux-tu Sakura ? Ne me repousse pas, prends la main que je t'offre.

_Laisse-moi seulement te montrer_

Je sais que je ne suis pas digne de toi Sakura, je ne suis qu'un renégat… Mais pourtant j'espère que tu voudras de moi.

_Et s'il faut attendre_

_Que le temps passe_

_Que la lune montre une autre face_

Je suis prêt à t'attendre Sakura. Tout le temps que tu veux, mais ne me repousse pas.

_Je saurais tenir le coup_

J'attendrai des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années.

_Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout_

J'attendrai, parce que je t'aime Sakura. Ton bonheur est le véritable but de ma vie.

_J'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie_

Mais si pour ça, il faut que je renonce à toi, je le ferai.

_Et s'il faut, j'en paierais le prix_

Je t'attendrai toute ma vie Sakura.

_Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout_

_Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout_

Approche Sakura. Approche-toi de moi.

_Viens_

_N'aie pas peur de te rapprocher_

Comprends dans mon regard combien je t'aime, combien je tiens à toi.

_Viens lire dans mon cœur_

_Comme je peux t'aimer_

Ecoute ton cœur, Sakura, et dis-moi ce que tu y entends.

_Ecoute un peu ce que tu sens_

Vers qui vont tes sentiments Sakura ? Peut-être ne le sais-tu pas. Ton cœur est déchiré. Mais j'attendrai.

_J'ai toute ma vie, je suis confiant_

J'attendrai que tu t'en rendes compte.

_Il suffira peut-être d'un coup du sort_

Sakura, je ferai ton bonheur coûte que coûte. Parle-moi. Je sais comment t'aider, mais laisse-moi seulement prendre ta main pour te le montrer.

_Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites_

_Plus et encore_

_Je sais tous les chemins par où aller_

_Laisse-moi seulement te montrer_

Mais si tu n'es pas prête, j'attendrai. Toute ma vie s'il faut.

_Et s'il faut attendre_

_Que le temps passe_

_Que la lune montre une autre face_

_Je saurais tenir le coup_

_Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout_

Tu es ma seule raison de vivre, et je t'aimerai pour l'éternité. Même si tu ne veux pas de moi.

_J'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie_

_Et s'il faut, j'en paierais le prix_

_Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout_

_Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout_

Je saurai t'aider Sakura, même si nous sommes si différents l'un de l'autre.

_Même si les distances nous séparent_

Je ne quitterai pas Sakura.

_Je saurais continuer notre histoire_

Et si tu choisis mon frère je l'accepterai.

_Je t'attendrai malgré tout_

Toujours, je t'attendrai, envers et contre tout. Je t'aime Sakura.

_Je t'attends plus que tout_

J'attendrai.

_Et s'il faut attendre_

_Que le temps passe_

_Que la lune montre une autre face_

_Je saurais tenir le coup_

_Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout_

_J'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie_

_Et s'il faut, j'en paierais le prix_

_Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout_

_Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout_

Même si tu t'éloignes de moi, même si tu me repousses.

_S'il faut que_

_Le temps passe_

_Que la lune change de face_

_J'attendrai_

_Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout_

Ma seule raison de raison de vivre.

_Toi le sens de ma vie_

Le seul amour de ma vie.

_Mon amour sans prix_

Pour toi je serai patient.

_J'attendrai_

Toute ma vie je t'attendrai. Parce que je t'aime.

_J'attendrai jusqu'au bout_

**Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus…. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Gros bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! (c'est le cas de le dire lol)**


End file.
